vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godcat
Summary Godcat is the primary antagonist in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. ''She created Cats long ago to rule over the earth and then created humanity to be slaves to the cats, but when humanity because the dominant race of Earth she removed every cat's arms and legs. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''4-B', possibly up to 3-A | At least 3-A Name: Godcat, the creator, the destroyer Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Older than the universe Classification: God, creator of the heavens, deity of the cats Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, possible Nigh-Omniscient, Magic Negation | possibly Omnipresent, Reality Warping, Creation Attack Potency: At least Solar system level, possibly up to Universe level (Much stronger than Akron, Matt, Anna, Natalie and Lance)| At least Universe level (Created the contents of the Universe, though whether or not she created the Space-Time Continuum is unknown) Speed: FTL (Flew into space in what seemed like no time. Kept up with EBF4 Matt, who escaped from Akrons void, which light could not) | Massively FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as BH2 Matt), possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class Y via power-scaling Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XTJ to Universal | Universal Durability: At least Solar system level, possibly up to Universe level (Was never actually defeated by Matt and his team, but left because she was impressed by their power) | Universe level Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Countrywide with Supernova, Unkown otherwise| Universa Standard Equipment: The two mechs of creation and destruction. Intelligence: Immense, possibly even Nigh-Omniscience. She created the Universe so it can be assumed she knows almost everything about it. Weaknesses: She's arrogant and underestimates humanity Feats: According to Anna, she likely created the Universe. "In the beginning, there was a single, divine being. Her name was Godcat. But Godcat was lonely, so she created the heavens and the earth, and all the creatures who inhabit it. She then created cats in her own image, and gave them dominion over the land and over all other creatures. '' ''...For thousands of years, cats ruled the earth. They built great civilizations and had developed advanced technology. But they eventually became too friendly with humans... Godcat was jealous of this new alliance, of cats and humans. She destroyed all that the cats had built. Godcat's greatest creation was no longer worthy of her image, so she took away their arms and legs, and that's how they have remained to this day. Godcat then departed this world, and they say she left behind only these three jewels. For generations, humans have protected the jewels and kept them apart from each other, as they feared that Godcat would return if the jewels were ever brought together again." Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Zero:' Very powerful Ice Magic *'Supernova:' Collapses a very small Star K'ey:' Avatars of Godcat '|'True Godcat Note: Godcat's avatars are rated as "At least Solar System level" because they need to be only twice as powerful as Akron to be baseline 4-B, and even while their form is unstable, they can effortlessly stomp the Players (who are all above Akron to an unknown degree) during their first encounter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Cats Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4